


Fraternalmente extrañable

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily quiere a sus hermanos ya. Ahora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternalmente extrañable

**Fraternalmente extrañable**

El Expreso Hogwarts se aleja y Lily aún solloza. Sus padres charlan animados con su tía Hermione y su tío Ron. Hugo le habla sobre algo a lo que no le da mucha importancia.

Sus hermanos. Sus adorados hermanos, ambos, la han abandonado.

— No llores, Lillers, los veremos en unos meses.

Pero Lily no quiere esperar _unos meses_. Quiere a sus hermanos (suyos, de ella y de nadie más) ahora.

— Vamos, pequeña, te compraremos una túnica nueva, ¿quieres?

Pero su llanto se hace más fuerte. ¿Una túnica? ¡Quiere a sus hermanos!

Entonces alguien la toma por la cintura, elevándola un poco en el aire. Unos ojos turquesa la miran con simpatía.

— ¿Teddy? — pregunta la niña.

— No soy ni James ni Albus, ¿pero te gustaría que te lleve a tomar un helado?

Lily se ríe, contenta. Teddy ( _su_ Teddy) no es ni James ni Albus. Pero si es su hermano. Así que deja de llorar, porque su único problema era que había olvidado que al menos uno de sus hermanos estaría con ella ese año.

FIN


End file.
